


Sturdy

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, F/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he could admit to himself that he had been trying to impress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for animal harm. Written for Primroseburrows' birthday. Thanks to Akamine_chan for the beta! Prompted by the lyrics
> 
> _don't tell me what cannot be done  
> my little mouth, my winter lungs  
> don't tell me what cannot be done,  
> cannot be done_  
> Innocence Mission, "Lakes of Canada"

It was a perfect shot.

Bob lowered the rifle and watched as the deer tried to flee, faltered, and then sank to the ground, dying.

"Good shot," Caroline said approvingly. He glanced at her and felt his face grow warm at her praise. Yes, he could admit to himself that he had been trying to impress her. He'd hesitated a little to bring her along on the hunting, though--not all women could stand seeing blood.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried.

Caroline strode over to the deer, kneeling beside it and drawing a knife from her belt. She quickly cut its throat to kill it, then sliced the gut open. Pausing to fold up her sleeves, she stuck her hands in, pulling the entrails out. They steamed in the cool autumn air.

Bob stared at her, at the delicate wrists he had admired when he'd first seen her a few weeks ago, in that beautiful summer dress. Her arms were covered in blood now halfway to the elbows.

"Are you going to help me?" she said, sounding amused. Bob realized he was staring.

"Of course," he replied, and went over to take care of the heart and liver.

He'd been wrong, Bob realized. He'd been smitten with Caroline from the first time he saw her, but he'd thought her beauty made her fragile, someone he had to protect. But that wasn't who she was and it wasn't what he needed. He needed someone who could work by his side, and weather the bitter cold of winter.

He needed a partner.


End file.
